Painted Nightmare
by Keruise
Summary: A spinoff of the other eight survivors. Four survivors, Solomon, Claire, Justin, and Andy must get out of Los Angeles and go to Phoenix Arizona, where supposedly the whole city is a safe-zone.
1. Solomon

Solomon Arrington was sitting down in a red beanbag chair in his two-story house. He lived alone, but he still enjoyed the big house to himself. Finding love was something at the back of his list of things to do. He was a video game developer, an. intelligent one. Solomon had brown slicked up hair, he light blue eyes and pale skin. He was pretty thin and average height.

He wore a unique t-shirt, a black starry space with a paint bucket spilling white paint over the shirt. He had on black jeans and black and white shoes. Solomon was very intelligent, having a master's degree at the University of California, Los Angeles, Los Angeles is where he currently resided at.

Solomon got his Alienware laptop from the floor and opened it up. He typed in his password and noticed he had no connection. Solomon checked the connections and he saw that they were all offline. None of them had a working connection. Solomon closed his laptop and went over to his router, offline, just as expected. He went outside and saw people screaming for their lives, and someone chasing them.

''The hell is going on?'' Solomon murmured, he quickly went back inside and shut the door. He heard his phone ringing on the table, he ran over to it and saw that Kurt was calling, his co-worker, and his good friend. He answered the phone to hear Kurt's urgent voice practically yelling into the phone.

''Sol! Get outside your house! Shit's going down, I'm outside in my car! Hurry the hell up!'' Before Sol could answer, Kurt hung up the phone. Sol ran to his front door and burst out it. He saw Kurt's gray four-door outside. Sol looked over to his left to his driveway and saw someone standing on his matte black muscle car. The person was being surrounded by other people, covered in blood.

Solomon realized what was going on, it was a zombie apocalypse! Suddenly, he saw a man in a hoodie that covered his face leaping towards him with a deafening scream. The zombie started slashing at him with his claws. ''Get the fuck off me! Help!'' Solomon yelled. The zombie stopped moving and blood got all over Sol's face.

He pushed off the zombie off and he saw Kurt standing over him with a magnum, firing at the zombie in the head three more times. Kurt put his gun in his pocket and picked Solomon up to his feet. ''We need to go to Garfield Park! Help is going to be over there!'' Kurt urgently said. He started running into his car and Sol followed him to the passenger's seat.

Solomon looked outside the window and saw people getting eaten and more of those special zombies with unique abilities. Sol heard an explosion come from his neighbor's house and a fire started, and soon the fire spread to his own house.

Kurt sped off out of the cul-de-sac and started heading to Garfield Park.

''The world has officially gone to hell…'' Sol murmured to himself, looking down.

Garfield Park was a long way, so Solomon took the time to rest, he felt his eyes getting heavy and soon enough he fell asleep.

''Oh SHIT! HOLD ON!'' Kurt yelled, Solomon bolted upright and saw Kurt swerving the car, soon enough the car crashed inside a car dealership. Sol hit his head against the glovebox and he looked up to see Kurt flying out of the windshield.

Solomon tried to process the thought, but he just couldn't. Solomon felt dizzy and he blacked out.

He woke up thirty minutes later. Solomon looked around the room to see Kurt's body gasping for help. ''Kurt! Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit! I'm going to get you help!'' Solomon pushed Kurt on his back lightly and saw Kurt had been impaled by glass.

''Fuck… you. You won't take me alive you fucking infected…'' Kurt lightly swung his fists at Solomon too weak to move. Kurt was palpably confused by the hard crash and thought Solomon was one of the infected.

''Kurt, I'm not one of those things, it's me Solomon!''

''Fuck you…'' Kurt murmured.

''Kurt!'' Solomon grabbed him by the shoulders and Kurt pushed him off.

Kurt, still lying down, reached for his gun and took it. He raised his arm lightly and shot Solomon in the leg. ''Fuck!'' Solomon yelled in pain, he fell to the floor. Suddenly, Kurt turned the gun on himself and shot himself.

''KURT! NO!'' Sol yelled, he got up and heard infected running towards him.

''I need to get to Garfield Park, fast…'' Solomon looked behind him and saw an infected charge to him. The infected grabbed him by the arm and bit him. Solomon threw the zombie off him and started running with his wounded leg dragging behind him. He was bit.

 _''Is this it?''_


	2. Justin

Justin was a medium build, kind of short, African American 17-year old. He had a short buzzcut and dark brown eyes. He was in the track team. He was wearing a red t-shirt with black basketball shorts and nice sneakers. They were the comfiest for him. He was running towards the finish; it was an after-school practice. However, only Justin and as described by Justin, ''Idiot Brian'' showed up.

The 17-year old looked to see the finish line almost there. Suddenly, he heard Brian's footsteps coming from behind him. Justin picked up the pace but Brian managed to get in front of him. ''Dumbass, why are you jogging when the whole point of short track is to run fast!'' Brian yelled in a blur as he ran past Justin. Brian made it to the finish line and Justin came into a close second.

They were both out of breath, panting. ''Hah- you dip- '' Brian panted out the words but Justin's Coach interrupted him.

''Great job boys, you two were the only to show up. The outbreak sounds like a whole load of bullshit to me if you ask me, but you two brave warriors still showed up.'' Justin's coach laughed. Coach always swore in front of his students. It was just a natural thing and no one dared to snitch on him to the principal. ''You two back up, I'll drive you guys out of here.''

Justin was in the locker room, changing out of his uniform into a white shirt with a black vest over it. He put on some dark pants and put on his sneakers. He put on his duffel bag around him, with his gym clothes in everything. Him and Brian both headed out. Coach gave a thumb up and a smile.

A grunting noise came from the storage room to the right of them. Coach looked confused and started creeping up to the door. Suddenly, the door was hit through and a huge zombie with muscles everywhere came out, letting out noises. ''Oh shit! Run!'' Coach yelled, but it was too late. The zombie grabbed Coach and slammed him to the floor.

Justin and Brian stared at the scene in awe. The zombie was like a Tank! ''Run from the Tank!'' Justin yelled.

Brian and Justin started running out of there, they both turned around to see Coach's face ripped apart from him hitting the floor so much and his skull. Justin felt like he wanted to puke, but he kept on running. The Tank started chasing them. Brian and Justin burst open the doors and they started running.

Suddenly, a laughing noise came from Brian's side. A short little zombie jumped onto Brian's face and started tearing him apart. Justin started in bewilderment, but as he saw the Tank burst through the doors, he left Brian for dead. ''JUSTIN YOU FUCKING SNAKE! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU AND RIP YOUR AHHHHH! HELP! SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME!''

Justin started at the floor running, he couldn't look back. Justin lifted his head up to see a sign.

 _ **GARFIELD PARK SAFEZONE**_ __

He knew where that was, he needed to get there.


	3. Andy

Andy Forge was inside his smoking a cigarette, he had slicked back hair and he was a police officer. He was a police officer; he wore his black uniform untucked even though he was off-duty and he had a pistol with him on his desk next to him. He was always paranoid something would happen.

Suddenly a scream came from outside, Andy immediately got up and went outside with his pistol. He saw zombies and people getting eaten. ''Holy fuck!'' Andy immediately started running to his car when he heard a loud noise coming towards him, he looked in front of him and saw a zombie with a huge arm and a tiny arm coming towards him.

He had no time to react, the charging zombie, or the Charger got him. The Charger took him to his front of his house and started hitting against the wall. Andy lifted his gun from his hand weakly and raised it towards its head, he shot the Charger and it went limp. Andy was out of breath, but he knew he had to leave.

Andy ran to his car and turned on the radio. ''Save yourselves! There's an outbreak go to Garfield Park!''

That was his plan.


End file.
